The Older Sister
by Heaven's Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome comes back into Amu's life after six years of living with her father. The half sisters meet again and wait; Kagome has four charas? What will having the older sister do to the Shugo Chara story? Only time can tell. Rate may turn to M in later chap


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara or Inuyasha characters.**

…...

A teenage girl of sixteen stared up at the house in front of her. She couldn't believe she was really here, after such a long time...

The girl had raven black hair that went just past her knees while her bangs framed her heart-shaped face, falling slightly into her sapphire blue eyes with golden specks. She had on a short sleeved, gray t-shirt with a shiny silver flame design on the front. Baggy jeans hugged her hips and black tennis shoes were on her feet. Silver earrings studs were pierced in her ears and a black choker with a pink coral opal was around her neck. A small white book bag was on her back and a yellow suitcase next to her. She stood at a height of 5'6".

With a determined look in her eyes, she walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell. Setting her yellow luggage down next to her, she waited for someone to answer the door. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair in a side ponytail that went over her right shoulder slightly. She wore a yellow shirt and an orange skirt that went to her knees with some white socks and pink slippers. The woman gasped, her golden eyes widening in slight shock.

"Kagome!" the woman exclaimed as she hugged her. The teenage girl, now known as Kagome, returned the hug. After a few moments, the two separated and smiled at each other. "What are you doing here? I expected you to be here in a couple hours when Amu was home from school," the woman asked as the two went into the house, Kagome taking her luggage with her.

"My train got here earlier than expected," Kagome answered, taking off her shoes and slipping into a pair of white slippers. "Where's Dad and Ami, Mom?" she asked as she noticed the silence of the house.

"He and Ami are out getting ice cream. He just can't say no to her," Kagome's mother answered. They went and sat at the table. "So, how is your father doing, Kagome?" her mother asked as she started making some tea.

Kagome's POV to explain better

I paused and glanced down at the wood of the table. Talking about Father around Mom didn't feel right to me, or talking to Father about Mom.

The two were high school sweethearts and ended up with her pregnant senior year and having me just a few days after graduation. He seemed to ignore her during the end of their high school year. He was there for my birth and helped name me, but he wasn't really seen or heard from for about a year. He paid child support and everything, making sure we never had any financial troubles. My Father was the only son of a very wealthy family that owned and ran SOUL, the largest gaming and entertainment company in the world.

They later made an agreement that I would stay with Mom until I turned ten and then spend six years with Dad and then go back to Mom. Kinda of a weird agreement, I know. Yet, when I was two, Mom meet her current husband, Tsumugu. I call him Dad; funny, I call my real male parent Father and my step-one Dad. Dad was fun to be around, and acted as another father to me. He was great. They got married when I was three and I was the flower girl. At the age of four, I got a little sister. Her name was Amu.

She had pink hair and Mom's golden eyes. We grew up together; I loved her and she seemed to idolize me. I have never met my youngest half sister, Ami, but Dad always sends me pictures of her and I would write letters back. So I know about Ami, but not on a deep, sisterly level like most sisters usually do.

When I left to live with my Father in America, Amu and I clung to each other, crying our eyes out. They finally managed to pull us apart and I went to live in the shallow life of the overly rich. My grandmother was the only one who understood how hard it was for me to adjust to be waited on hand and foot, seeing as she came from a poor background as well.

Grandfather, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand at all. Father tried to see my point of view, but he would soon give up after trying. Life there didn't feel right and that mansion, or the summer-homes we sometimes stayed at, were never really home. With Mom and Dad and my sisters was home.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mom set a cup of tea in front of me. "Oh, Father is alright. He's still a workaholic and, for now, content," I answered and Mom rolled her eyes. Even when they were dating, Father had always put long hours into his job and studies.

3rd POV

The door opened and the two females looked over. "We're home!" a cute girl's voice called out before a small girl of about three ran into view. She had golden eyes, orange-brown hair in pigtails with two cute orange bows and a few curls over her forehead, and a cute and frilly orange dress. Kagome's eyes widened upon recognizing the girl as Ami.

"Welcome home!" Mom told the small girl as she picked her up into her arms. Ami smiled and laughed before she noticed Kagome. She looked over at her with curious eyes. Mom noticed this and smiled before looking up at her eldest daughter. "Ami, I'd like you to meet Kagome. She's your older sister, just like Amu," Mom told the little girl as she set her down on the ground. The little girl ran around the table and stopped right next to the dark haired teenager.

Ami stared up at Kagome for a long moment as Dad walked in. The two smiled at the same time and Ami laughed happily as Kagome's smile brightened even more. "I like Kagome-onee-chan!" the little girl laughed and gestured to be picked up. Kagome obliged to Ami's whim and held her in her arms as she sat in the teenager's lap.

Dad then began to take a whole bunch of pictures, squealing to himself about how cute his daughters looked. Yeah, Dad likes to take a lot of pictures of his family, though his job is to take pictures of birds. Mom clapped as a thought occurred to her.

"Kagome dear, why don't you take Ami to go see Amu at her school? I'm sure she will be so surprised and happy!" the older woman suggested with a smile on her face. Kagome liked the idea and looked down at Ami.

"What do you think? Should we go visit Amu-chan?" Kagome asked the little girl. The pigtailed girl put on a thinking face and thought about it. She then smiled and nodded.

"Let's go see Onee-chan, Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed before she stopped. "Wait, that isn't right..." she mumbled to herself before the thinking cap was back on. "I'll call Kagome-onee-chan Gome-chan and Amu-onee-chan Onee-chan!" she then exclaimed like all was right with the world now. Kagome was shocked by this; that was what Amu used to call her when they were little...

"Sounds great, Ami!" Dad exclaimed from his spot next to them. The daughters smiled at their parents and Kagome stood up.

"We'll head out then," Kagome told them as she set her little sister down. Dad then hugged the teenager, who returned it. "I missed you, Dad," she heard herself saying.

"Me too, Kagome," he responded and the two let go of each other. The daughters slipped into their shoes, and with smiles and waves, were out the door. The two walked hand in hand towards Seiyo Academy. At this time, four little chibis poked their heads out of Kagome's white bag. They looked around until one of them eventually got really bored and went outside. She floated up next to Kagome's face and waved at her.

"Hey, Kaggie," she called out quietly. Kagome glanced over at the little person. She had auburn hair in a low ponytail that went to her ankles with her bangs falling into her amethyst eyes. She had on a dark orange tube top that covered only her chest, a golden bellybutton ring, dark brown biker shorts that poked out from under her short orange skirt, brown boots tied with red laces, a brown belt around her waist with a red gun holder on her hip, black goggles on her forehead, an orange scarf around her neck, and dark orange gloves on her hands.

"Is it okay if we come out and play?" the fairy thing asked as she tilted her head to the side. Kagome nodded. "Yeah!" she cheered as the other three chibis came out of the bag. Kagome heard Ami gasp and looked down. She was staring straight at the beings.

"Shugoi Charas!" she exclaimed happily. Kagome blinked. Shugoi Charas? Didn't she mean Shugo Charas? "Gome-chan! You have Shugoi Charas like Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed again.

"You said Amu has them too?" Kagome asked the little girl and she nodded. "That's interesting," Kagome commented to herself.

"So what are their names, Gome-chan?" Ami asked as she stared at the charas. Kagome smiled as all of her four charas gathered around Ami. The chara that had asked to come out introduced herself first.

"Hiya! The name's Sora!" the amethyst eyed one exclaimed as she jabbed a thumb at herself. "Nice to meet ya, Kaggie's little sister!" she told Ami.

"My name is Laima," a different chara said as she floated in front of Ami's face. She had slightly spiky, royal blue hair in a bun with a light blue chopsticks with dark blue jewels hanging from them while her bangs were brushed to the side of her face. Her eyes were navy blue. Dark blue, almost black, combat boots with light blue buckles were on her feet. She had on a light blue kimono like dress that went mid-thigh and had the sleeves attached by strings the same color as her combat boots. A shimmering blue obi wrapped around her waist with a light blue string through the center. Around her neck was a black choker like Kagome's except the jewel was a mixture of many different shades of blue. Also, cat ears were on top of her head and she had a tail behind her; both were royal blue.

"I'm Talia," the third chara stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wore a short golden dress under silver armor on her chest, shoulders, and arms while armored boots that went mid-thigh were on her legs. A silver shield was on her left arm and a sword strapped behind her by a golden sash. Her silver hair was in a high ponytail and went mid-back while her bangs framed her face while falling into her golden, slitted eyes. White dragon wings were on her back and a sleek, white dragon tail swayed behind her. When she smiled, fangs were visible in her mouth. She seemed like a great warrior.

(PS. My best friend and I started arguing who would win in a fight, a ninja (Friend) or a warrior (ME), a few months ago... We are still debating...-_-)

"And I'm Maya!" the fourth chara exclaimed. She had crimson red hair that went to her shoulders while her bangs framed her face and fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were stunning amber. She had on a sparkly black tank top, a dark red short and slightly frilly skirt that hugged her hips, black tights with rips all up the leg. Red combat boots were on her feet, white cloth bracelets on her wrists, and a bright red choker around her neck. Black hoop earrings also hanged from her ears.

"Oh wow! This place is huge!" Sora exclaimed as Maya turned and gave a gasp, both staring right ahead. Kagome glanced up from her charas and little sister to see them arriving at the gates of what seemed more like a castle then a school. Laima sighed wistfully.

"And such great vibes," she said to herself as Maya and Sora flew a bit ahead. "I could get used to a place like this," Laima gushed with stars in her eyes as she moved forward in a slight daze.

"Down girl," Talia told the dazed chara as she stopped her with a hand to the forehead. Kagome giggled at them before Ami tugged on her hand.

"Come on, Gome-chan! Follow me to Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed as she pulled the older teen along. Kagome smiled softly.

"Hai, hai! Coming, Ami-chan!" Kagome responded and let the little girl lead the way. They walked around the school until they came to a large, glass greenhouse. Sora gave a whistle at the size of it.

"Impressive, but I've seen better," Talia commented as she dragged along a still slightly dazed Laima.

"Onee-chan should be in here!" Ami exclaimed. Kagome walked to the door and took a deep breath. She was finally going to see Amu after so many years... With hardly any effort, Kagome opened the door to enter the greenhouse. "Onee-chan! Gome-chan and I are here to see you!" Ami exclaimed happily as she ran in.

Kagome closed her eyes, shaking her head in fake disappointment, and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise, Ami-chan!" The dark haired teen looked up to see two boys, each had one chara, and she also noticed... "Huh, Amu's not here," Kagome observed aloud, before she really looked at the boys staring at her in slight shock.

One had short, blond hair that had two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He had big, red-violet, almost mahogany, colored eyes. He wore blue plaid shorts, long white socks, black shoes, and a blue plaid cape thing over a black jacket over a white long sleeved shirt with a blue plaid tie. He looked about Amu's age, twelve.

His chara wore a king's outfit with puffy dark blue pants with white stripes, and a long red cape with a yellow crown on a head of purplish hair styled like his owner's. The chara's eyes were blue.

The other one had dark blue hair and eyes. His hair style made Kagome think that he was most likely one of those rebellious types. He wore a black school uniform and a black choker with a cross. He look about seventeen, a bit older than Kagome.

His chara had yellow eyes and dark blue hair. He wore a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace with black shorts and a silver chain. He had cat ears and a tail like Laima, but he had cat paws instead of feet and hands, all dark blue.

They looked like they were in the middle of an argument before the two sisters walked in.

"Awkward~!" Maya sang softly and Sora chuckled next to her. Kagome rolled her eyes at them.

"Do you guys know where a Hinamori Amu would be right now?" the dark haired girl asked the two boys. The older guy shrugged.

"She's X-Egg hunting with the new Queen's Chair," the kid answered, noticing the charas around her.

"Queen's Chair? What's that?" Laima said, out of her dazed state.

"Is this 'Amu' able to cleanse X-Eggs as well, Kagome-sama?" Talia asked her owner with a raised eyebrow. Now it was Kagome's turn to shrug as the two half sisters began to leave the greenhouse.

"Matte!" the kid exclaimed and Kagome paused. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave him her attention. "You know Hinamori-san?" he asked. Her stare went to the teenage boy when he asked a question, too.

"You can cleanse X-Eggs?" he had asked.

"Yes, I know her. I am also able to cleanse X-Eggs when I perform a Charanari with any of my charas," the teenage girl answered before Ami tugged on her hand, telling her to hurry up.

"Kaggie, you're getting called slow by a toddler. I'm greatly disappointed in you, young lady," Sora teased before she got flicked away by her owner. She crashed into Laima and the two were sent flying towards Talia and Maya. Talia's eyes flashed and she dodged the two charas by stepping out of the way before landing a spinning kick on both of them to keep the charas from hitting Maya. Sora and Laima crashed into some flowers, getting pollen and dirt all over themselves.

"Ja'ne," Kagome called as she raised a hand in farewell as she walked away with Ami clinging to her hand, not caring if she was being impolite to the older male. Maya helped the dirty charas out of the dirt as Talia went and sat on Kagome's shoulder.

"Damn you, Talia! I'm gonna annihilate your ass!" Sora exclaimed as she drew a sleek, silver revolver from her gun holder and then flew off after the leaving duo. Maya and Laima followed after.

"Sora, language!" Maya almost growled as she chased after them. Laima sighed, trying to clean off her clothes.

"What did I do to get my clothes all dirty, mew?" the blue chara whined to herself whipping the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You guys are so mean to me!"

Kagome, who was at the doorway, paused when she heard that. Her other charas looked back at Laima in surprise as the boys, their charas, and Ami looked at her in curiosity. Kagome turned around and reached out her hand to Laima.

"I'm sorry, Laima. We'll go home and get you cleaned up, 'kay?" she said with a soft, yet sad, smile. Laima gave a watery smile and flew over to Kagome. She curled up next to the pink coral opal and purred in content. Kagome smiled at her, bringing a hand to the cat chara to pet her. She then left the greenhouse and the boys with their charas.

As she was walking out of the school grounds with Ami still clinging to her hand, Kagome's charas tensed all at the same time. "What is it?" Kagome asked them.

"X-Egg," Talia growled before taking off behind the speedy Sora with Maya and Laima. Kagome picked up Ami and sprinted after them, the little girl squealing in delight. Arriving in a park, Kagome was then able to sense the X-Egg herself. After about five more minutes, the dark haired teen caught sight of the X-Egg and noticed two girls, one with long blonde hair and the other with shorter pink hair, in the distance. Charas were around them and they were staring up at the X-Egg.

The blonde girl performed a Charanari with her chara and re-appeared in a clown like outfit. She then performed an attack involving juggling pins that were sent towards the X-Egg, which began trying to escape.

"She's going to shatter it!" Maya exclaimed loudly, and blue eyes with golden specks hardened.

"No she's not! Talia, get ready!" Kagome responded as she set Ami on the ground while still running.

"Roger!" Talia stated as an egg engulfed her. The egg was engulfed in golden swirls with a white dragon roaring bravely was painted on the front.

"Atashi no kokoro: Unlock!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed the gold and white egg. The teenager brightly glowed the color of her eggs, her clothes gone, as the actual egg merged into her body through her chest. (The scenery behind her is swirls of gold with white dragons of all sizes flying around.)

A gold, turtleneck dress that went mid-thigh appeared on her, as well as white thigh high armored boots appeared on her legs with gold plates on the knees. A silver chest plate appeared with a golden dragon insignia on it, as well as a silver armored shoulder pads that went mid-bicep and had gold plates on the shoulders, a silver metal gauntlet on her right arm, and a silver shield with a golden dragon insignia on it appeared on her left arm. White fingerless gloves appeared on her hands with a golden plate over the back of her right hand.

The armor attached itself to her body as white dragon wings and a white dragon tail appeared on her body and her hair went into a high ponytail and her pupils became slits. A golden chain mail skirt that went to her ankles but yet left the front of her uncovered appeared attached to a white metal belt that hugged her hips. A silver and gold longsword appeared in her right hand as she went into a fighting pose. The smirk on Kagome's face flashed her newly acquired fangs.

"Charanari: Dragon Knight!" Kagome and Talia exclaimed together. The Dragon Knight jumped into the air and grabbed the X-Egg with her left hand, surprising both the younger girls on the ground. With her sword, Kagome cut all the juggling pins in to pieces before landing on the ground, her back facing the two girls.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded one of the girls. Kagome turned around to glare coldly at the clown girl who had spoken.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You should know that even though it is an X-Egg, it is still part of a child's heart. You are to never shatter it," the knight stated in a cold voice as she tightly held the struggling X-Egg in her hand.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" the enraged blonde growled, yet Kagome was unimpressed. The dark haired girl smiled, her fangs poking out from the corners of her lips.

"You purify it, of course," Kagome stated before tossing the disoriented X-Egg into the air. The Dragon Knight appeared behind it with her sword engulfed in white fire. "Purifying Dragon Breath!" Kagome said before swiping her sword through the X-Egg. The egg was purified immediately after the sword went through it.

Landing on the concrete, the charanari of Dragon Knight ceased and Kagome was back in her regular clothes with a flash of gold and white. She waved goodbye to the egg as it flew away, Talia perched on her shoulder. When the pure egg was out of sight, Kagome turned to the girls, the blonde having released her charanari as well. "I hope I've taught you something," she told the blonde child.

She looked rather small and fragile with a cute face; kinda like a doll. Her blonde hair went to her waist in curls while bangs covered her forehead. A black headband was on her head with a black bow in the middle. Her eyes were a golden honey yellow. She wore a cute pair of black shoes, white tights, and a red plaid skirt. A black sweater went over a white collared shirt with a red tie. She also wore a plaid cape thingy like the boy from earlier, except her's was red instead of blue.

Her chara look like a cute little clown. She wore a red, full body jumpsuit with white spots. She wore a white, frilly collar and white shoes with a ball of white fur on the ends. Straight orange blonde hair was under her 'sleeping cap' with the same design as her jumpsuit, though this had a green ball of fur at the tip. Bangs covered her forehead, leaving her orange eyes untouched by her hair. Green face paint was also on her cheeks. A green star was under the chara's left eye, while the one under the right eye was a green tear.

The younger girl just humphed and turned away. She began walking but not before exchanging some words with her pink haired companion. "You couldn't even move. How stupid. Why don't you just quit being the Joker?" she told her before walking away.

Kagome and Talia blinked at her choice of words. Joker...? Could it be...? The two watched as the pink haired girl sank to the ground with a look of shock on her face, her charas gathering around her in worry.

The girl had pink hair that went past her shoulders white some was pulled into a pile on her head with a red 'X' clip. She wore a white collared shirt under an opened black jacket. A red strip of cloth was on her left arm, not unlike the SOS Brigade armband from Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya without the writing. A red tie was loosely tied around her neck, a black belt hung loosely from her hips, and a red plaid skirt hugged her hips. Red plaid leg warmers that went to her knees were on her legs as well as black shoes.

One of the girl's chara had cool blue hair and light blue eyes. She had on a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a black vest. She also had dark blue shorts with a black line on it and black shoes. She has the image of a painter, complete with a light blue drawing bag. From this angle, the art bag looked like a spade. She wore a large artist beret over her head, and the beret is decorated with a dark blue spade clip thing.

The other charas outfit resembled a waitress or a housemaid, with a white apron and a frilly, green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an 'X'. She had emerald green eyes. Her light green hair, though it appeared blonde, was short (or maybe it was tucked into her white hat) in the back and grows longer in the front, where it ends in delicate curls. On her hat, a clover symbol was attached.

"Gome-chan! You found Onee-chan!" came Ami's voice. The two chara owners looked towards the source and saw Ami running up to them, Kagome's other three charas around her. Good, they were watching her while she had ran ahead...

"Ami, what are you doing here...?" the pink haired girl asked but trailed off once she realized she said 'Gome-chan'. Amu turned to her older sister. "Kagome-onee-chan?" she asked hesitantly and the dark haired teen grinned.

"Amu-chan, long time no see, ne?" Kagome greeted while placing her hands behind her head. The middle sister was on her feet in a flash and tackled Kagome in a hug. The oldest sister caught her with ease and the two clung to each other, just like six years ago.

Ami then wanted to get in on the action, so she tugged on Amu's skirt and Kagome's pant leg. The older sisters looked down and smiled watery smiles at Ami. Kagome picked up the youngest girl and they shared their first group hug as sisters. To them, all was good in the world...

… At least, for now, anyways...

…...

End of the chapter! Yay!

What will happen with the eldest Hinamori sister in the story? Will people from Kagome's life from the last six years come to see her while she is with family in Japan? Will sparks fly?

Only time can tell!

Please Review! No Flames if you can help it!


End file.
